


sam vs the infected computer

by 127loves



Series: spn oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, swearing sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: sam is trying to get a virus off of his computer. while he’s getting frustrated and flipping out, dean is sitting nearby cracking up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: spn oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591117
Kudos: 11





	sam vs the infected computer

“dude, come on. it’s a computer. calling it names won’t work.” dean sits across from sam at the table in the bunker.

sam’s been trying to get rid of the virus that dean unintentionally put on his computer for the past hour. he watched porn on sam’s laptop instead of his own because he couldn’t find it. where it was is a story for another day.

“dean, none of this would’ve happened if you just looked for your own laptop.” sam glares at his older brother over the top of his laptop.

“yeah, well…” dean pauses, “nature was calling.” he smiles and leans back. “i don’t get what the big problem is, anyways. don’t you have an adblocker on that thing? so,” he crosses his arms, “the virus technically isn’t my fault, if you think about it.” he taps a finger to his temple.

sam stops typing and slowly looks up at dean. “yeah, i have an  _ adblocker.  _ it blocks ads. not malware.”

a small “o” forms on dean’s mouth. “well, it’s still kinda funny to watch you call a computer a ‘bitchass piece of shit that i spent 600 fucking dollars on because i’m a dumbass.’”

“how is this funny? i’m frustrated, and may i remind you that this is  _ your fault.”  _ sam huffs and returns to typing, his face turning red from anger.

“see?” dean laughs as he points at sam. “that is quality entertainment!” he claps his hands and stands up. “i’m gonna get us some beer. might help calm your nerves.” he smiles and walks into the kitchen.

“jerk,” sam says quietly - but not quietly enough.

"bitch," dean yells from the kitchen.


End file.
